Electronic payments between mobile devices and point-of-sales (POS) devices have become common. This type of electronic payment is a revolutionary way of making mobile payments by broadcasting to the magnetic reader on many POS terminals. However, many people do not understand this concept of not using a card having a magnetic strip, and hesitate trying to use the feature. Further, because of shielding on many POS terminals, the user must hold the electronic device in a certain position and orientation to maximize the odds of a successful transaction. In addition, there is a time limit from when the electronic device owner authorized the transaction (typically through a thumb scan) and when that authorization times out.
Therefore, circuits and methods that improve the reliability of financial transactions between an electronic device and a POS terminal configured to receive data by way of a magnetic reader would be beneficial.